


Starlit Pleasures

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Het, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by The Silvan ShadowAragorn and Eowyn have unresolved feelings for each other. Arwen offers an interesting solution.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel/Éowyn
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	1. The Evenstar's Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course, I did not create, nor do I own any of these characters :( All of them are the property of J.R.R.

It was a warm night in the great city of Gondor. Fragrant breezes blew through the palace gardens, and the light of the full moon cast a silver glow upon the figures of a man and a woman. They stood facing each other, speaking in low tones.

"It pains me to see your suffering, my love." Arwen Undomiel said as she brushed a dark lock of hair off of her husband's brow. "I have loved you for long years, and would deny you nothing."

Aragorn was looked into her beautiful face, amazed that she, the incarnation of Luthien Tinuviel, had chosen him. Arwen was all that any man could desire in a wife. She was sweet natured, beautiful, and loyal. Without her loving support, he could never have fulfilled his destiny and claimed the throne of Gondor.

However, Aragorn was torn. He had known from the moment he had laid eyes on Eowyn of Rohan in her uncle's hall, that this was no ordinary woman. Eowyn was special. She was stunningly beautiful, her long golden tresses the opposite of Arwen's glossy raven ones. Not only was she beautiful, she also possessed courage surpassing that of most men. Aragorn had desired her, though he fought his feelings out of loyalty to Arwen. He was well aware that Eowyn returned his feelings.

The conflict had somewhat resolved itself when Eowyn married Faramir, and Aragorn had wed Arwen. Still, he hungered for her. In an attempt to put permanent closure on the situation, Aragorn had given Eowyn and Faramir the realm of Ithilien to rule, and they had departed Gondor. They had proven to be wise, faithful and competent rulers. Now, however, Eowyn had returned to Gondor for a visit, and seeing her again had reawakened desires he had long suppressed. Aragorn had chosen this night to confess all to Arwen, and she had, as always, been understanding and concerned only for him. Her sweetness made him feel even more ashamed. Aragorn suddenly realized that she was speaking.

"There is a simple solution to this matter, Aragorn. I wish that you had come to me sooner!" Arwen said.

"Solution? I can see none," he replied.

"Perhaps it is not apparent to you, but among my people, such situations have arisen before. When one is torn between two lovers, the only choice that remains is to have both. Only then can harmony be restored. I offer you the chance to indulge in your desire for Eowyn, only one condition do I place upon this offer, that together she and I share your favors." Arwen said, as she looked deep into his eyes.

Aragorn was momentarily stunned. Erotic visions danced through his mind, and he had to take a deep breath before he was able to continue. "You would do this for me, Arwen?" He questioned her disbelievingly.

"For you and for myself as well. I have long fantasized about asking Eowyn to join us in our love-play. She is a very beautiful woman, and though I have never partaken in such erotic delights, I must admit that I am curious and excited by the thought." Arwen's beautiful blue eyes had grown limpid with desire.

Aragorn took her in his strong arms. "I love you so very much, Arwen my love. I promise you that no one will ever take your place in my heart." He kissed her lingeringly, and then laid her down on the soft warm grass and gently undressed her. Her white skin glowed in the moonlight, and Aragorn kissed every inch of it before mounting her and driving them both to a tumultuous climax.

Later, in the privacy of their luxurious chambers, they completed their plans and discussed the best way to approach their quarry. The next morning, Arwen rose and dressed quickly, then sought out her friend. Eowyn was visiting her friends in the Houses of Healing, which were wonderfully empty now that the war had ended. Eowyn glanced up and saw her queen, and hurried over to greet her.

"I see that you are enjoying your visit, Eowyn," Arwen said in an effort to calm the butterflies in her stomach that had fluttered to life when she saw Eowyn.

"Yes, it is good to be back in Gondor once more. I am so glad to see you and Aragorn again. I miss your company, though certainly Faramir and I have had plenty to do, restoring Ithilien to some semblance of order," said Eowyn with a smile. "I am not so lonely for Faramir here among friends."

"Is he gone often then?" Arwen asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. He has had much to do, trying to establish our authority along the borders. It is frustrating, though, for we are so newly wed," sighed the golden-haired beauty.

Arwen managed to murmur a reply, but her mind was caught up in erotic anticipation of the night to come. She and Eowyn chatted a bit more, and then Arwen realized that the time had come to extend her invitation.

"Aragorn and I would be honored if you would join us for a late supper in our private dining room tonight, Eowyn. We plan to dine at moonrise, and would welcome the time to spend some uninterrupted time with you."

"I shall certainly be there, my lady Queen." Eowyn said, then the two parted. Arwen hurried to find Aragorn. They had much to do before tonight.

* * *

Eowyn hesitated outside the beautifully carved door of the king and queen's chambers. She was excited, yet nervous at the prospect of seeing Aragorn in such intimate surroundings. She still had very strong, unresolved feelings for him. She felt as though she were betraying both Arwen, her friend, and Faramir, her husband, yet she was unable to help herself. She had been drawn to him from the beginning, when he had come into her uncle's hall travel worn and dirty. His courage and incredible skill in battle had only served to bind her heart to him even more tightly. Since the day of her wedding to Faramir, Eowyn had carefully avoided being near him without the reassuring presence of her husband at her side. When she had first arrived in Gondor, he had greeted her with the pomp and ceremony that one monarch extended to another. This, however, was far more awkward. Nonetheless, it would be unthinkable rude to decline Aragorn and Arwen's gracious invitation. Taking a deep breath, Eowyn squared her shoulders and knocked on the door.

Aragorn opened it, and despite her best intentions, Eowyn felt a painful tug at her heart. He was so noble, so attractive in the simple black silk robe he wore. Eowyn sternly reminded herself that both he and she were now married, and that she must put this obsession with Aragorn from her once and for all.

"Eowyn. How good it is to see you once again," Aragorn said as he took her hands in his. He drew her into the room, and closed the door behind them. Once inside, he stepped back to look at her admiringly. Eowyn wore a lovely scarlet gown that brought out the highlights in her golden hair, which hung in loose waves down her back. She, like himself, had chosen to forgo any crown or headpiece. Aragorn raised one of her hands to his lips, kissed it lingeringly. She was surprised at the intimate touch, and unable to keep from gasping when he turned her hand over and warmly kissed her wrist. She hastily withdrew her hands from his and took a step back. Eowyn hoped that he couldn't tell how affected she was by his touch. Only mere months ago, she had prayed for such attention from him.

Aragorn hid a smile when he saw the blush stain Eowyn's fair cheeks. She was truly a beautiful woman. He was able to be at ease around her, for they shared many of the same interests. Though he would never admit it to his sweet Arwen, he felt even more comfortable around Eowyn than around her. Perhaps it was because both sprang from the race of Men.

"Where is Queen Arwen?" Eowyn queried in an attempt to steer her thoughts and his toward the fact that they were both now married to others.

"Arwen will join us later. For now, I wanted to have some time with you alone, Eowyn," he said. "I assure you, Arwen is well aware of this, and has given her consent. Now tell me, how have you and Faramir been faring? Are you content?"

"Oh yes, Faramir and I are very happy together. Ithilien is beginning to thrive once more, and we will be ever grateful to you for entrusting it to us. I only wish that he were home more often," she answered.

"It must be very lonely for you, dear Eowyn. You have only been wed a short time! You and Faramir should still be on your honeymoon. I don't know how he can go off and leave you...I know that I certainly could not do so, were you my wife." Eowyn could think of nothing at all to say to this remark, and so ignored it. With a chuckle, Aragorn led Eowyn to the dining table, and they sat down to an exquisite meal. Eowyn found that she could eat little, for Aragorn's words and his proximity had quite unnerved her. She drank a great deal of wine, however. Several times she caught Aragorn's warm silver eyes gazing at her over the rim of her goblet. She flushed, feeling like a complete fool. Was she merely imagining his odd behavior? Eowyn wished desperately that Arwen or Faramir were here. Finally, the meal was over, and Eowyn could think only of escaping this uncomfortable situation. She rose, and thanked Aragorn graciously for the invitation.

"Wait, Eowyn, for there is a favor I would have from you," he said.

"Of course, my lord king. You have only to name it, and it will be as good as yours," replied Eowyn.

"Ah, Eowyn, you seem so hard and so wise, yet you are really still an innocent." Aragorn marveled. "You see, I have something I must confess. From the time when first we met, I have greatly admired you, and hungered for you as well. Yet I was unable to act on those feelings, because of my love for Arwen. I have fought to suppress my desire, but seeing you again has brought it surging back. I have told Arwen of these feelings, and she has offered a solution to the problem. The three of us could indulge in one night's passion together, and see where this road leads us. Would you be willing, my lovely Eowyn?" Aragorn asked, as he gently reached out and stroked her soft cheek. He then extended his hand to her, as if she were his queen and he a mere supplicant at her feet.

Eowyn felt the blood pounding through her veins. She was shocked, yet intrigued by what he had offered. There had been a time when she would have done anything to hear such words from him, but much had changed now. She loved her husband dearly, and she couldn't imagine what he would say if he ever found out. Still, in her deepest heart, the love she had for Aragorn burned as brightly as ever. She looked into his eyes, and to her surprise, she saw both desire and compassion there. Eowyn closed her eyes, racked with indecision. She felt as though she were standing on the edge of a precipice, looking down at her doom. She had the choice. She could walk away, and wonder for the rest of her life what could have happened, or she could plunge into the unknown, and see what lie at the bottom. She had never been one to take the easy road, for her proud spirit would not allow her to do so. She took a deep breath, gazed back into Aragorn's eyes, and reached for his proffered hand.

"Yes." Eowyn whispered as she jumped.


	2. Ecstasy Beneath the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn, Arwen, and Eowyn discover that passion's road is fraught with many unseen twists.

Aragorn closed his strong, weathered hand around Eowyn's white one. The skin was soft and fair, the battle scars were fading. He pulled Eowyn close, and kissed her tenderly.

"I didn't think you would accept," he whispered in her ear. "You are so strong, and possess such courage! Yet when I hold you close, you seem so fragile and delicate. You are a precious treasure, made to be cherished. I promise you, Eowyn, Faramir will hear nothing of what transpires tonight from either Arwen or I. This secret can be revealed only by you, should you chose to tell him."

Eowyn nodded against his broad chest, relieved that her husband need never know. She felt wretchedly guilty for betraying him in this way, yet unable to stop herself. She hoped that after this night, the hold that Aragorn had over her heart would fade. She was still somewhat afraid, but having chosen her course would not forsake it.

Aragorn held Eowyn tightly, giving her a moment to collect her wits. She was trembling, but from fear or desire, he did not know. He decided that to prolong the suspense would only make her more nervous, and that the time had come to include Arwen. He gently set Eowyn back from him, and without a word led her through the door that opened into he and Arwen's private chambers. Here, no one could pass without leave, not even a servant.

Eowyn looked around the bedchamber with interest. The room was spacious and airy, by virtue of the three doors that led out onto a balcony. These doors were open, and the gossamer sheer curtains blew in the breeze. The floor was made of marble, as were the walls. Slender pillars held up the painted ceiling, and placed exactly in the middle of the room was a round bathing pool. In this pool sat a very naked Arwen. Candles ringed the pool, and rose petals floated on its surface. Directly above it was a round skylight, through which the stars shone brightly. Arwen beckoned to her husband and their guest, and they hurried to her side.

There was a moment of awkwardness, when no one seemed to know what to say. Arwen broke the silence. "You need have no fear, Eowyn. I welcome you to join Aragorn and I in our bed, and I do not begrudge your presence there," she said softly. Eowyn nodded, and then Arwen continued. "My love, I think it is time that you and our lovely guest joined me."

Aragorn nodded, and quickly stripped off his garments. Eowyn had dreamed of this moment, but the fantasy was nothing compared to the reality of seeing Aragorn's naked body. The angles and planes of his tan, rugged form were spectacularly revealed in the flickering candlelight. His shoulders and chest were broad, his hips narrow, and his limbs rippled with muscle. He stood still for a moment to let her look at him, and then reached out to undress her. Soon, all three of them were as naked as the day they were born.

Eowyn's skin was like white velvet. Her long golden hair hung nearly to her knees. She attempted to hide her nudity behind the wavy mass, but Aragorn stayed her hands. "Don't. You are beautiful. Let us look at you, Eowyn. You have naught to be ashamed of." Arwen nodded in agreement, her clear blue eyes wide as she gazed at her friend. Eowyn's breasts were small, but full, tipped with pale pink nipples. She was slender, yet had curves in all the right places. Eowyn was embarrassed by all of the attention, and quickly stepped into the fragrant pool where she felt less exposed. Aragorn followed her, and placed Arwen on his left and Eowyn on his right. He kissed both of them lingeringly, and then gently pushed them toward each other. He put an arm around each of the ladies, and drew a sharp intake of breath when their lips met.

Eowyn was surprised at how swiftly the touch of Arwen's cool lips aroused her. She parted her lips, allowing the queen to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met and thrust against each other playfully. Aragorn watched with growing ardor as the two women tasted of each other for the first time.

Arwen reached out to cup one of Eowyn's breasts. She traced around the snowy mound with her fingertips, circling the nipple, yet not touching it yet. Eowyn moaned and reached for Arwen, pulling her close for another kiss. Her friend responded by gently pinching her nipple causing it to tighten. Aragorn decided that it was time for the trio to move to the bed. He got out of the pool and extended a hand to each of the women, helping them up the steps. The contrast between the two of them was tantalizing. He gazed at the loveliness before him like a starving man stares at a feast. He could hardly decide what to do first. They reached the large four-poster bed, and Eowyn reclined in the center of it. Aragorn joined her on one side, Arwen on the other.

Aragorn reached for Eowyn and cradled her in his strong arms. Arwen slid closer to the pair, and began kissing her friend. Aragorn cupped Eowyn's generous breasts in his calloused hands, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Eowyn moaned at the sharpness of the two sensations; the cool smoothness of Arwen's full lips on hers, and the roughness of Aragorn's weathered palms. In response, Aragorn offered one of her breasts to his wife, and Arwen eagerly began to lick and suck Eowyn's pink nipples, until they were stimulated almost to pain. She then kissed her way down her friend's slender body, until at last she reached the golden triangle between Eowyn's outspread legs. Eowyn jerked back in sudden panic when Arwen began to kiss her there. Aragorn tightened his grip on her, and refused to let Eowyn roll away. She could feel the hot, hard proof of his desire pressing against her back.

"No! Stop, I cannot do this!" Eowyn cried out. With an abrupt move, she managed to elude Aragorn's grip and scrambled off of the bed. She looked around wildly for her discarded garments, desiring only to flee and return back home to Ithilien. There, she would be tormented by her desire for Aragorn, but no one but she would know of her shameful secret.

Aragorn's hot grey eyes met Arwen's azure gaze, and they smiled at one another. "Don't let her go, my love," he said in a voice made husky with passion. Arwen nodded, and approached Eowyn slowly.

"Eowyn, don't be foolish. You have given your permission, and it cannot be withdrawn now. Things have progressed too far. Come back, and I promise you that Aragorn and I will soothe you. Can you not see how much we yearn for you?" Arwen's soft words only panicked Eowyn more. She ran to the bathing pool and snatched up her dress, but before she could flee, they had reached her side. Aragorn grabbed her and dragged her back to the bed. Arwen followed, and once her husband had pinioned Eowyn's struggling form to the mattress, she knotted slender cords around her slender wrists and ankles. Having subdued their captive, Arwen and Aragorn stood back and feasted their eyes on her golden beauty.

Eowyn fought her bonds, but even a shieldmaiden of Rohan was no match for the strength of the silken ropes. At last, Eowyn turned her face away, defeated. Aragorn sat next to her and caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Don't fight this, my sweet Eowyn. Let us sweep you down passion's road. You need have no fear, for no harm will come to you here, beneath the star-strewn skies of Gondor. That I promise you. Will you not submit?" He asked her softly. Eowyn stubbornly refused to answer. Aragorn sighed with frustration, but did not loosen the ropes that held her to the bed. He beckoned to Arwen, who stood silently waiting. She joined them on the bed, and without a word began to caress Eowyn's helpless body. Aragorn did nothing, but watched avidly as his beautiful wife slowly aroused their equally beautiful prisoner.

Arwen concentrated on Eowyn's breasts, stroking and caressing them, laving the nipples with broad strokes of her tongue. She kissed, licked, and sucked the tight buds, and despite herself, Eowyn felt white-hot bolts of yearning stab through her. She moaned low, and cried out softly when Arwen delved between her outstretched thighs. The beautiful Elf kissed her just atop the bone, and then reached out with her tongue to tease the jewel of her womanhood.

Eowyn felt as though she had been scorched by fire. She jerked against the ropes, longing to reach down and pull Arwen's dark head closer. Her friend seemed to sense her longing, and began to lick and suck avidly. Eowyn no longer even tried to fight the sensations that assailed her. Without warning, Aragorn began to play with Eowyn's nipples, driving her onward towards an incredible climax. When Arwen began thrusting a slender finger into her tight passage, Eowyn lost all control and began to scream with mindless passion as she shuddered with the force of her orgasm. The feelings grew more and more intense, until warm velvety darkness rushed up to greet her, and she knew nothing more.


	3. Healing the Heart's Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eowyn finally resolves her feelings for Aragorn.

When Eowyn finally regained consciousness, she found that someone had cut the cords that imprisoned her. Aragorn was curled up next to her, naked and fast asleep. There was no sign of Arwen. It was still dark, to her surprise. The stars shone brightly through the windows, and a great shaft of moonlight fell onto the surface of the bathing pool. Eowyn could not remember feeling this drained since her battle with the Witch-King of Angmar. The events of earlier ran over and over through her dazed mind, and she needed time to sort through her conflicting emotions.

Aragorn sensed Eowyn's awakening, and sat up and looked at her. "How do you feel?" He asked her, as he looked intently into her grey eyes.

Eowyn found it hard to meet his concerned gaze, but forced herself to do so. "I don't quite know how I feel, to be honest," she replied. "I feel lost, ashamed, and not at all like myself."

"I found your ecstasy beautiful to behold, and I long to look upon your passion once again! You have naught to be ashamed of, sweet Eowyn. The choice was taken from you, you were forced," Aragorn said, as he reached out to reassure her.

Eowyn pulled away, but he only tightened his grip on her resistant form, forcing her to look into his eyes as he bruised her mouth with hot kisses. Eowyn fought to control her reaction to his nearness, but her treacherous body refused to heed her. She finally allowed herself to relax into his warm embrace, and said, "Yes, I was forced. What shames me is that I enjoyed being forced! Even worse, I hunger for more!"

Aragorn groaned, and pulled her beneath him. He stroked her face, wiping away the tears that had fallen unbidden from her stormy grey eyes. He kissed her again, and this time Eowyn did not even pretend to resist, glorying in the taste of his mouth on hers. His hands reached down to tease and play with her breasts again, and then dropped even lower to seek between her nether lips. His fingers came away glistening with her juices, and looking steadily into her eyes, he sucked each one clean.

"Arwen?" she said questioningly.

"She has given her consent, never fear," he replied, as he reached down and probed between her thighs again.

Eowyn whimpered with despair, unable to do aught but give into the rising tide of passion that was building within her. She reached out and grasped his thick member, and with a trembling hand, she guided him into her. Aragorn moaned as he sank into her inviting passage. She was hot and tight and wet, and it seemed to him that she fit him like a glove. He thrust into her with increasing fervor, her cries were music to his ears, and the scratches she left on his back and shoulders served only to intensify his urgency. Their bodies slapped together over and over again, and Eowyn thought she would die from the rapture. She felt like a rutting beast, mindless with passion, caring only for satisfying the needs of her fevered body. Finally, their ecstasy reached a crescendo. As they shuddered through their climax together, a scream ripped its way out of Eowyn's parched throat, and was answered by a savage cry from Aragorn.

For long, long minutes, Aragorn rested on Eowyn's heaving chest, her limbs wrapped around him tightly. His head was spinning from the force of his orgasm; his breath came in ragged gasps. Eowyn was as depleted as he was, and both were covered with perspiration. Finally, he recovered his strength enough to roll off of her, and clasped her close to him. She relaxed and basked in the afterglow of their encounter, grateful that he seemed to understand her mood and did not shatter the moment with useless words. For what was there to say?

After their breathing had slowed to normal, Aragorn rose from the tangled bed and refilled the bathing pool with warm water. Without a word, he extended his hand to Eowyn and they quickly bathed. The night sky reflected on the waters in the pool, and it was almost as if they were bathing in the stars. The moonlight glowed silver on her white body, and her beauty was almost painful to behold. She retrieved her horribly wrinkled gown, and slipped into it. Aragorn cupped her face in his hand, and kissed her sweetly.

"Thank you, my princess. It was wonderful, you were wonderful! I have at last satisfied that which was closest to my heart, and no matter if it never happens again, I will have the memory of this night to treasure."

"I too will look back on this night with fond memory, my lord king. Good night," she answered, and then opened the door and stepped into the dim corridor. She hurried through the palace to her own rooms, and tossed her gown aside. She wearily leaned back on her plump pillows, and pulled a light silk coverlet over her achy body. She knew that at some later date she would have to face what she had done, but for now she sought solace in sleep.

* * *

The bright morning sun shone through Eowyn's window, and made her hair glisten like liquid gold. Arwen stood silently in the doorway, watching the expressions that passed over her exquisite face. The blanket had slipped down in the night, exposing one of Eowyn's creamy breasts to her sight. Unable to help herself, Arwen glided noiselessly to the bed and reached out to touch the small pink nipple, smiling as it rose beneath her fingers to a hard peak. Eowyn moaned in her sleep. Arwen unfastened her dressing gown with shaking fingers, and slithered out of it silently. When she had removed all of her clothes, she straddled her slumbering friend and began suckling at her exquisite breasts.

With a gasp, Eowyn awoke from a sleep fraught with sensual dreams, and was greeted with the sight of Arwen, gloriously naked, and gently arousing her yet again. Arwen smiled into her eyes and the two friends kissed, first tenderly, and then fervently. Their breasts met nipple to nipple, and Eowyn reached around to cup Arwen's slim, firm buttocks in her hands. Arwen began grinding her pelvis against Eowyn's. Their juices mingled and caused their engorged sexes to stick together. Eowyn pulled Arwen's head down, and kissed her deeply, thrusting her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Arwen moaned and threw her head back, her passion burning brightly. Eowyn took advantage of the moment, and turned, pinioning the raven-haired beauty beneath her.

She gazed admiringly at Arwen's willowy figure, and traced her fingertips around each of her friend's generous breasts. Each of the snowy mounds was topped with a bright berry of a nipple, and Eowyn eagerly sucked them into her mouth. Arwen gasped, reveling in the sensation of her friend's flickering tongue and soft lips. Eowyn spent long minutes playing with Arwen's, licking, kissing, and sucking the nipples. All the while Arwen moaned and arched beneath her attentions, until finally she was begging Eowyn to give her release.

Eowyn reveled in the power she had over the usually aloof and self-contained queen. Her fingers slipped down to tease among the tangled dark curls between Arwen's outspread legs, until Arwen was weeping with need. Finally, Eowyn dipped her golden head, and tasted for the first time of another woman. She licked slowly, tantalizingly, savoring the taste of Arwen's love juices. She flicked her tongue sharply against the queen's clitoris, bringing a harsh cry to her lips. She sucked the tiny organ into her mouth, teasing it gently with lips and teeth. Arwen's cries rose in urgency, and Eowyn took pity on her friend and pushed three of her long fingers into her friend's slippery sheath. She quickly found a rhythm, and continued to stab her tongue at Arwen's jewel, while thrusting her fingers back and forth. Arwen finally could take no more, and shuddered to an explosive climax. Eowyn muffled her screams with her lips, and even as Arwen's hips continued to jerk and convulse, she threw herself on top of her friend. Cupping the queen's buttocks, she rubbed their sexes together, until she at last came into a masterful orgasm.

The two exhausted friends lay side-by-side, gasping for breath. At last, their breathing returned to normal, and the queen quickly rose from the tumbled bed and dressed. Before leaving Eowyn's chambers, Arwen kissed her wetly one last time, and then slipped out the door without a word. Eowyn relaxed as the door shut, and reclined on her pillows.

She considered the events of last night and this morning, and concluded that though it seemed wrong on the surface to have indulged in her desires, it was really the right choice, the only choice. She did not want to go through the rest of her life wondering "what if?" therefore, it had been necessary to explore fully her feelings for Aragorn. Now that they had shared their bodies with one another, she felt lighter, less burdened. At long last, the burden that her feelings for him had become had lifted. She had finally found the answers that she had sought for so long. For many months, she had wondered in her innermost heart if she had settled on Faramir only because Aragorn had already given his heart to Arwen. Now, in light of the discoveries she had made last night in his bed, she knew that though he would always have a special place in her heart, she did not truly love him. Faramir was the one she loved.

Eowyn had discovered many things about herself that had long lain hidden. She had learned the difference between lust and love, and that it was possible to find bliss in the arms of both women and men. She was anxious to tell her husband of this discovery, and learn his reaction. She knew that she would have to tell him of all that had transpired between Aragorn, Arwen, and herself. It would be difficult, but she loved him too much to lie to him. She hoped that he would not despise her, and that he would understand. Perhaps he would even be intrigued, and be interested in exploring with her the pleasures that one loving couple could give to another. The thought of she and Faramir locked in passionate embrace with Aragorn and Arwen was exhilarating. Eowyn could envision their four bodies blending and melting in endless combinations. Keeping that delicious image in her mind, Eowyn made ready to return home. As she began packing, she glanced out the window the city below. Minas Tirith spread out in glorious splendor beneath her, and Eowyn smiled. Gondor would now forever have a special place in her heart, for here she had been healed once again by Aragorn. The first time, her physical injuries had been cured, but this time, her spiritual and emotional wounds had been healed forever.


End file.
